


The Stray

by darktwistedmusings



Series: The Stray [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dark Derek Hale, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Rape, Rimming, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: CuriousCat Prompt:Would you do a fic where stiles thinks Derek is a dog, and is keeping him. Instead of leaving Derek is intrigued by the boy. Made seems him jerking of and licks him until he comes. And stiles is ashamed, but it keeps happening until he lets Derek fuck him. All the while stiles just thinks he’s a dog
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Stray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721269
Comments: 25
Kudos: 883





	The Stray

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged implied bestiality because none of the characters are aware Derek is a werewolf and not a real dog.

Derek was cold and hungry and tired of running, which is the only reason he slinks warily towards the boy who'd stopped at the mouth of the alley and is now holding out what smells like a ham sandwich. His fur is matted with blood and God knows what else from all the scrapes he'd been in over the last few weeks and he's honestly surprised this kid is even trying to reach out to him - he probably looks like rabies on legs at this point. His luck holds even when he gets close enough for the boy to get a closer look at him, the kid's eyes widening the only sign that he's concerned about the state Derek is in. He's extra careful when he takes the sandwich, doesn't want to run the risk of an accidental knick with his fangs - plus, if he behaves like he's harmless, maybe the kid will come back with more food.

Derek is completely startled when a hand lands in his fur and a soft voice murmuring that he'll be okay now. He almost snorts because nothing is really okay, but that's not very dog-like and since this kid thinks he's a dog and not what he actually is, he doesn't want to change that. Hunters have been on his ass all the way across the country as it is. He's caught up in eating and doesn't realize the kid is slipping something around his neck until it's too late and he's caught. He can feel his muzzle pull back over his teeth as he starts to snarl on instinct.

"Shhh, it's okay, it'll be okay. Sorry buddy but there's leash laws and my dad's a deputy. I'll get you a real collar and leash as soon as I can convince my dad that we should keep you. Come on, my house is just down the block." Derek can smell the sharp notes of fear but the kid keeps talking to him, hands held up in a placating gesture, what appears to be the end of a belt in one of them. Derek's fur is still ruffled but he doesn't hear any lies and he has to admit that the idea of sleeping inside for even one night (and having a full belly too) is something he can't really pass up. He stops the snarl and takes a hesitant step when the kid backs up, doesn't resist but does let the makeshift leash stretch through most of the slack just to keep up appearances.

They go maybe half a block before the kid turns up a driveway, one hand digging into his pocket for his keys. He's been chattering at Derek nonstop but Derek hasn't really been listening, it was mostly nonsense about always wanting a dog and how Derek is definitely way cooler a dog than he thinks his dad would've gotten for him when he finally wore him down enough to agree. Derek's nose twitches at the new scents when they cross the threshold, something sour twisting through the air of the house that reminds him too much of the way his own scent had gone bitter and acrid for years after he left this town way back when. He shies away from it, turns more toward the boy who's still holding the leash. 

The kid doesn't smell half bad despite the obviousness of him having been at school all day. Sweat and nerves and something medicinal but underneath it something warm and a little sweet. Another sniff and he zeros in on the kitchen, manages a few steps before the belt around his neck tightens slightly and the kid tries to tell him no in a firm voice. Derek merely turns his head, curls his lips over his teeth, lets out a low growl.

"Listen, I'm sure you're hungry and I'll totally feed you buddy, but we need to get you cleaned up first. My dad'll be home in like an hour and he'll definitely take you to the pound if you still look like this. And I don't even know why I'm explaining this, it's not like you can understand me. Um...stay." His voice doesn't have any command behind it, not that Derek would be any more inclined to listen if it did, but he sets the end of the belt down and rushes to the kitchen after shucking off his backpack. Derek can hear him riffling through the drawers and though he's tempted to go have a look for himself, he thinks maybe implying he's had some sort of obedience training will work in his favor a little more. Especially if this kid is gonna argue to keep him for a few days. He can rest and recover a bit before he moves on. 

The boy comes back, half a bag of beef jerky in his hand, and pats Derek on the head. Calls him a good boy. It makes his hackles rise in indignation but the smell of the jerky makes his mouth water and so he behaves, gently taking the first proffered piece. The belt is removed from around his neck after that and he can't help but shake himself off, feeling the relief of not being restrained, not that it would've held him if he didn't allow it. The boy takes another piece of jerky and waves it in front of his face before turning down the hall, looking over his shoulder and letting out a mockery of a whistle to entice Derek to follow him. He's irked at being treated like a dog but also...he looks like a dog, at least to someone who doesn't know better, so he Huff's and follows the boy down the hallway and into a bathroom. He's given the jerky and he scarfs it down while the boy turns on the tap in the tub. The jerky is placed up on the counter, out of reach unless Derek lifts onto his hind legs.

"I wonder if someone is missing you. They must be, I mean clearly you had an owner otherwise you wouldn't have stayed when I said to. But they can't have been a very good one because they lost you or you ran away. I don't know how long you've been on the streets but I'm gonna get you cleaned up and then we'll find some real food. And also hopefully my dad will take one look at you and let me keep you because I've always wanted a dog and you could totally be my dog." The kid turns off the taps when the tub is half full, steam rising from the water, and then turns back to Derek. "Okay boy, hop in!"

Derek could, it's been a long time since he's felt clean, long time since he had anything more than ice cold river water to run through, but his belly grumbles and the smell of the jerky still has his mouth watering. He twists his face until his muzzle is resting against the counter around the sink, nostrils flaring as he scents the jerky. He can see the kid shake his head but he does stand up from where he'd perched himself on the lid of the toilet and grab another strip of jerky out. He tears it in half and gives part to Derek before sitting back down. Derek chews this piece a little slower, but eventually it's gone and he tips his head sideways, mimicking real dogs and allows himself to let out a tiny whine, taking one step forward and focusing on the other half of the jerky piece. He can see the boy smile and knows he's buying the show.

"You can have it when you get in the tub. Come on, that's a good boy." The kid's arm stretches out, trying to entice Derek into the tub, and he can't help but be a little bit of an asshole by jumping in, making the water splash up and out, half soaking the boy. He lets out a startled squawk and drops the jerky but Derek is fast enough to snatch it from the air before it lands in the water. He won't lie to himself, the heated tub feels good on his aching paws. He munches down the jerky while the kid continues to sputter and bitch and then dunks himself before standing and shaking lightly, trying to get his fur coated. 

"Oh my god stop! Ugh, I really didn't think this through." Derek turns just as the kid strips out of his soaked shirt, and feels a deep twist of something he hasn't felt in years. He tries to ignore it but then the boy is bending over and stripping off his jeans too, tighty whities clinging wetly to the curve of his ass, not yet translucent with water but Derek thinks it wouldn't take much at all to make them so. Some tiny part of him rebels, says the boy is much too young for these thoughts - younger even than Derek had been when...well, just when. But that part is drowned out by the animal parts of him, the ones he let take over when he started running an entire country ago. That part doesn't give a flying fuck about ages, it just knows that there's a part of him that hasn't been satisfied in years, not since the last of his pack died out. Thankfully the boy isn't privy to his thoughts or he might shy away, might redress even in his wet clothes. It's clear his thoughts are still innocent - and why wouldn't they be, he's merely going to bathe the stray dog he picked up, as far as he knows.

Derek watches with a new fascination as the kid moves back to sit on the toilet lid, his skin breaking out in goosebumps at the chillier air. He tunes out the rambling - he's not supposed to understand it anyhow, and doesn't fight when the boy dribbles children's shampoo into his fur and begins to lather it with his own hands. It's been such a long time since anyone touched Derek, even as an animal, and it feels good, better than he expected it would. He makes a sort of rumbling purr as the boy's hands work the shampoo all the way to his skin, dutifully stands to let him lather his legs. He ignores the boy's attempts to get him to turn so he can reach Derek's far side, enjoying the glide of skin as the boy leans over him to reach. Derek's lust is growing at the strong sweeps of the boy's hands, he can feel his canine cock beginning to poke out at the tip of his sheath. 

He stands still while the boy pulls the shower head down to rinse him, notes the way he realizes he too is covered in suds and sighs as he steps into the tub with Derek, pulling the drain to empty the now filthy water first and then turning the showerhead on himself. The suds sluice over his skin and the water is quick to soak his briefs, making them nearly see-through. Derek can't help but lick his chops at the sight of the boy's softened cock and balls, almost hairless still in youth, cotton clinging wetly to them. He waits until the boy is looking at him again to sit down, shifting his forelegs to expose his chest, belly, and slowly lengthening cock. There's a slight gasp from the boy, a whiff of curiosity, and Derek holds steady, waiting to see what he'll do.

"Um...so...uh...okay, I just need to wash, um, th-the rest of you." The boy takes a hesitant step forward, followed by another when Derek doesn't move, and then he's bringing the warm spray around to soak Derek's torso. He watches as the boy replaces the showerhead after switching back to having the faucet running with shaking hands. The boy's breathing is shuddery as he pours more soap into his hands before crouching in front of Derek and starting to lather his neck and chest. Derek's cock is holding steady at about a third of the way free of his sheath, and the boy's hands keep edging closer with every lathered sweep.

"I'm just...uh…" His voice trails off as his hands shift lower. Derek can feel his hesitance, hear him mumble something too quiet even for Derek's enhanced ears, and then the boy's hands are curving over his balls, almost cupping them before sliding up his shaft, grip tightening a little before he reaches the end and the bright red tip of Derek's cock. There's only the briefest pause before Derek feels skin slipping hotly over his red rocket, feels the gentle pulse of a squeeze, fingertips brushing over the hole at the top. "Jesus, I'm going to hell."

Derek flits his eyes to the boy's face, sees the way he's gone ruddy, his breathing uneven and pupils enlarged as he stares in fascination at his hand on Derek's dog cock. When it seems like the boy is thinking about pulling back, Derek tilts his head sideways and licks the boy's cheek and neck, tasting the salt-sweat deliciousness of his skin, the first stirrings of real arousal. When the boy's head turns to look at his face, Derek sweeps his tongue across those parted lips, feels it slip just the tiniest bit inside the boy's mouth, hears another soft gasp. He waits as the boy seems to think about what to do, his hand still idly playing with the end of Derek's cock.

"You, uh, like that, huh?" Brown eyes flicker down, watch his own ministrations for a moment and Derek gives a tiny hitch if his hips, encouraging the touch. "I guess you do. I…I should stop. Shouldn't be doing this." He doesn't stop though. Instead, he shifts until he's firmly kneeling in the tub, hands still caressing Derek, cotton underwear stretched over his groin, material getting tighter as the boy's cock starts to fill.

Derek waits for the right opportunity and then his licking across the boy's mouth again, pushing his tongue past those enticing lips, sweeping it through. The boy makes a strangled sound before his free hand comes up to bury in the fur at the side of Derek's neck, gripping it tight and opening his mouth wider. Derek feels the first tentative brush of the boy's tongue against his and he flicks his tongue against it. It's not very dog-like but he's sure the boy won't actually know better. The spicy scent of lust is fogging the bathroom nearly as much as the steam from the tub. The boy's other hand tightens around him, stroking his sheath before fingertips skim gently over his erection and back down. It feels good but it's not nearly enough.

Derek shifts forward, forcing the boy onto his ass and standing over him. It dislodges the boy's hands and Derek finally stops licking into his mouth as the boy falls back onto his elbows. There's a brief scent of worry before Derek licks the boy's cheek and then snuffles his muzzle lower, trailing licks and sniffs down the boy's chest until he gets to his crotch. Derek puts more force behind his next lick, pressure and heat and wet mingling with the soaked underwear against the boy's cock and balls and the gasp he lets out is loud in the mostly quiet bathroom. Derek licks at him a few more times before purposefully snorting and gently grazing his teeth against the band of the underwear. Lucky for him the boy gets the picture and shifts further onto his back, lifting his hips and wiggling his underwear down them. The boy is twisted funny, trying to drag the wet cloth free of his skin when Derek licks again, this time letting his tongue drift lower, dipping behind his peach-fuzz covered balls and slipping briefly between his cheeks.

"Oh!" The boy's voice is breathy and excited and suddenly there's water splashing from the dregs left in the tub as he twists and turns himself until he's on his knees, lowering his shoulders and resting his head on one arm, reaching back with the other to grip one of his cheeks and pull it open, showing Derek his pink hole. If Derek had brows in this form, they'd be raising in shock, but the boy is mumbling something about porn and curiosity and never thinking this would ever happen. The lure of the boy's ass is too much though and Derek bends his head back down, sniffing at the boy's crack before dragging his tongue up the cleft. His mouth waters at the musky taste and he laps his tongue over and over the pucker, feeling the way it twitches under his ministrations. It's practically soaked when he tries to wriggle it inside, frustrated at the wolf anatomy because he can't push his tongue in like he wants, at least not without the boy being stretched and relaxed enough to make it easier on him.

Derek's body is moving on instinct before he can quite stop himself, fur sliding over skin as he mounts the boy, heavy paws braced on either side of the skinny body, hips hunching as he drags his cock over pale skin, feeling it catch and slide against the soaked hole. The boy's babbles are background to his own harsh pants as he feels the tip of his wolf cock pressing against the tight furl of the boy's hole. He feels the way the boy jolts underneath him as he pushes past the resistance, hears the shuddery sobs and he knows he should stop, should pull back, that he's going too far. He should, but he doesn't. He bottoms out and it takes every ounce of strength to hold still for a moment, a stillness shattered when the boy tries to drag himself away. Derek growls, jaw opening to press his fangs against the boy's neck, to make him stay, make him submit.

"Please, no. No." The boy is crying, begging, but he stops trying to pull away. Derek feels the tension in the boy's body dissipate some when he relaxes his jaw a fraction and takes the submission, his hindbrain on overdrive as he begins to hump frantically. The sobs don't lessen until Derek's paws dance a bit, shifting him to a better angle, letting him thrust deeper. It must be good because the sobbing quiets some, though it clearly doesn't stop. Not that Derek can make himself care. Not when his tapered cock is gliding through the hot channel of the boy's ass, his precum slicking the way, the muscle encasing him in heat and tightness. It's the best fuck he's had in a long time and he's close quicker than he'd like. He wishes he could hold it off but it's been too long, his knot already inflating.

He's never had this before, never been able to knot a partner, never gotten to fuck them in this form. He growls, teeth tightening again as he feels the boy's asshole try to resist him, feels the way the boy is clenching against the bulbous intrusion. The boy can't put up a real fight, not against this, and Derek has to resist the urge to howl in satisfaction when he shoves the knot past the right ring of muscle, locks them together. He grinds his hips against the boy's ass, feels the clench and release around his knot, the stiffening of his cock as he begins to spurt his seed deep in the boy's belly. He can smell the pain and fear on the boy but something else too. The shame tinged arousal builds slowly with each grind of Derek's hips and his human mind is coming back enough to know he's probably rubbing against the boy's prostate, forcing pleasurable sensations even as he forces the boy to keep taking him.

Derek rumbles out a purr of approval and keeps grinding his hips, smelling the salty tang of the boy's precum as it tinges the air. He finally releases the boy's neck, licks a hot line over the reddening tooth marks, tastes the faint traces of copper. He shouldn't have broken the skin, should have been more careful, but the heat of a hole around his cock was too distracting. He'll have to find a way to keep an eye on the boy after this, though Derek's sure he'll be tossed out, at best, when they finally separate, will need to make sure he doesn't turn (but oh, the possibilities if he does - he'll be Derek's wholly then).

Derek may not be a dog but he's been living in his shift for long enough to know what's expected, so as soon as his knot stops expanding and starts it's slow deflation, he turns them ass to ass. A deep dark part of him fills with satisfaction when the action makes the acrid scents of shame and embarrassment increase, the precum smell going away entirely as he presses back, makes sure the boy can feel his fur rubbing against him. When the knot begins to shrink, Derek starts to tug away, relishing the soft sounds of hurt coming from the boy, the scent of fresh tears joining them. Derek had always thought he was a good person, but he knows now that was wrong. Not that he cares. It felt too good to take what he wanted, he only wishes he hadn't pushed it so far at once - he's got so many more things he'd like to do to this kid.

There's a loud splat when Derek is finally able to tug his knot free, his cock painting the tub with the cum it pulled out with it. The boy scrambles away from him, curling in on himself while trying to keep his ass from the floor. Derek takes one step forward, nose twitching as he smells his cum leaking from the boy.

"No! Bad. Bad dog." The boy's voice is shaky, his hands splayed out in front of him as if to hold Derek back. Derek halts and decides to try and mimic every punished dog he's ever seen. He flattens his ears and tilts his head, letting out a low whine. When the boy shifts slightly Derek forces himself to flinch back and hunch, whining louder. It takes everything in him not to show his excitement when the boy's shame increases and he starts mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I won't - I won't hit you." His voice is still strained from his tears but his tone has softened, taking on some contrition. "It's...you didn't know any better. It's my fault. I shouldn't have…"

The boy trails off, hands held looser in a placating manner as he starts to slowly shift forward again. Derek makes himself dip lower, feigning submission, but doesn't flinch away. He lets the boy get close, stroke through his fur, cuddle against him. He can feel the way the boy's hands have tightened against him, balled into fists as he hugs him. Derek's honestly surprised that his act worked after what he just did to the boy, but he goes with it, letting out soft chuffs and whines.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. It's okay. You're a good boy. It's all my fault." Derek thinks it would've kept up all night if not for the car pulling into the drive out front. Derek hears it before the boy, his body going still. The boy scrambles up only when the car door slams. "Oh no, my dad!" 

Derek's heart thunders, knowing that anything could happen if the boy's father finds them like this. It's clear what happened. Lucky for him, the boy doesn't seem to want that any more than he does. He rushes out of the bathroom and into the room across the hall, comes back within seconds, clean clothes in his hands. He's tugging on the shorts as the lock clicks in the living room, manages to get into his shirt and toss the soiled ones into the hamper as he turns on the showerhead once more. The door is open and heavy boots cross the entry as the boy rinses down the tub, resoaking Derek in water not nearly warm enough for his taste. 

"Stiles? Is that you?" A man's voice echoes in the house and the boy tenses before calling out a reply.

"Yeah dad, I'm in here. I'll be right there!" He turns to Derek and lowers his voice, "okay, it's gonna take some work convincing him but aside from...before...you seem to have some training. A little bit of that sad whining would be helpful too."

Derek just cocks his head, listening to the way the boy's - Stiles, according to his father, such an odd name - heart speeds up. Derek pretends not to understand him, focusing on the way Stiles' father moves up the stairs. He flicks his gaze to the door just before the man steps into it. He's older than Derek, by at least 20 years. Light hair, piercing eyes, suspicion already etched into his features. Derek would be more worried except he doesn't scent any hostility, just a bit of resignation. 

"Who's dog is this?" Stiles jumps at the voice, mumbles something that sounds a lot like 'thanks for the warning' and turns to his father.

"Um...mine? I hope?"

"Stiles…"

"Dad! He was in an alley and starving and dirty. I couldn't just leave him there. He's already housebroken. I think. And he listens!"

"Stiles, we can't keep-"

"Dad, please. He didn't have a collar and even if he did...dad he flinched earlier when I went to pet him, like he's used to being hit." Stiles' voice had lowered, like he was hoping Derek wouldn't hear him, not that he should expect a dog to understand any of that anyhow. Stiles' father looks past the boy and directly at him and Derek does his best to sit still and project an aura of pathetic. It must work because the man gives an exasperated sigh before looking back at his son.

"Trial basis. You'll be responsible for taking him out and feeding him and bathing him. And cleaning up any mess he makes. We'll need to get him to the vet to make sure he's healthy and get him registered. What's his name?"

"I haven't decided yet, and he really didn't have a collar. I was thinking maybe Shadow, because he's so dark." 

"Okay, Shadow it is. I'll call the vet tomorrow and see when they'll have an opening. In the meantime, finish up his bath and get cleaned up for dinner."

Stiles let out a breath as soon as his father walked away, turning around and kneeling to hug Derek around his neck, long fingers stroking through his fur. Derek turns his head and licks at Stiles' cheek, acting confused when it makes him pull away.

"None...no more of that." Stiles stands and moves out of the door, patting his leg when Derek hesitates to follow. He'd worry more about the boy getting rid of him after that attempt, but he can still smell the way his cum is leaking out of Stiles' abused hole, knows that even though there's time he didn't bother trying to clean himself up. Derek thinks he's going to have many more opportunities to do everything he wants. Especially when Stiles' father mentions that they'll need to pick up a dog bed for Stiles' room and the kid doesn't disagree. Tonight will be too soon, but he doesn't think he'll have to wait long to get what he wants, even if he has to take it by force again. A part of him hopes he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sick as a Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624255) by [BadwrongFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadwrongFox/pseuds/BadwrongFox)




End file.
